A Friendship May Blossom
by Allison Horan
Summary: All of the Anubis students gather at the Anubis House to say one last goodbye to their memories. Will someone new or old prevent that? Will a new mystery unfold causing the gang to reunite? Sequel to Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head. Rated T! Discontnued :
1. Chapter 1

" _No! Not the kids_!" Nina thought. " _Mara wouldn't do something this bad! She has a family now_.."

* * *

The door knob to Anubis House as someone tried to open it. _Clank, clank, clank._ After a minute, the door finally swung open to reveal a dusty, old house upon Nina and Fabian as it seemed they were the first ones to reach the house for the reunion. Oh, the all-to-familiar memories came rushing back to them. Their first days, their midnight meetings, Sibuna, avoiding Victor, Joy….., strange immortal seeking teachers, the Cup of Ankh, and Prom. Also, their dates, Joy…., Senkdhara, the tunnels, Senet, The Mask of Anubis, Rufus…, and the reuniting or Fabina!

Nina and Fabian parted their separate ways as they went to discover what was left of their old rooms. Nina smiled slightly as she walked up to her old bedroom to find boxes scattered around, effortlessly.

You see, after Nina and Fabian got married, soon everyone moved out of the school residence. The school soon started to prosper again. Yet, the Anubis house, due to its mysterious inside stuff, was being torn down. All the students in the house would be moved to another house being built. Happily, the new principal, Ms. Briars, let the gang have one last get- together to replenish their memories, yet to come back once again. Yes, Mr. Sweet had retired. He became a grandfather of course! Back to the party, everyone would be there.. Even Trudy! Although Trudy would be there, everyone had to bring their own food and some supplies, according to Mara.

Nina snapped back to reality as she heard Trudy come in and greet Fabian at the door. Nina also realized she had unconsciously had walked up to the attic. Once Victor passed and Trudy found a new job. The new house keeper, Ramona, allowed the kids to turn it into a hangout/ get-away/ panic-room.

Nina chuckled to herself and jogged downstairs to see what Fabian was up to.

She stopped at the top of the stairs to hear a high- pitched giggle.

* * *

Well, this is the sequel to Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head.

Yep, it's kinda lame because I have no idea what to do with the plot.

I need some ideas people!

There might be a character contest so if your interested PM me!

Reviews. I need 'em to know your reading!

Stay awesome and read!

Thanks,

Allison(:


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 of my new sequel people! Please give me characters ideas and reviews! I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters….Sadly. Oh congratulations to dragonology3 who figured out who the _ was. Yes, it's Mara. Yeah... Anyway, they wanted a story recommendation. SOO I recommend all your readers to read Love is a crazy thing by dragonology3!

* * *

Nina found Fabian by the door greeting another Anubis student, she guessed. As she got curious, she walked half-way down the stairs. And called to him, "Hey, who's at the door?" and she descended to the bottom. He turned around and grinned mischievously and open the door fully to reveal a swish of blonde hair. At least, that's all Nina saw because that swish of blonde hair had tackled Nina into a bear hug.

She started rambling, "Neens! OH! I haven't seen you in forever! You look so pretty! Oh this will be so much fun! Yeah, before you ask, Victoria and Reese are so beautiful! They take after me but unfortunately like to prank people. Yesterday, my designer shoes were filled with pudding. Ugh! Yes, you have probably noticed I have became more lady- like-ish-ly. Ha-ha, yes. How's Adelin and Tyler? Never mind Tyler! I hear that Adelin has a crush! Epee! I have to start making more scrapbooks..."

She then realized Nina was under her and about to fall asleep. "OH! Sorry, Neens. I'll go and get Alfie and the supplies now..."

* * *

Meanwhile with Alfie: "I know. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yeah. Oh really? Cool. Yeah. Yeah. No, don't do that! Okay. Okay. Okay. I have to go. See you in a while guys. Take care and don't fight. Love you…" Alfie sighed, annoyed.

He turned around to find an impatient Amber tapping her foot in annoyance. " Alfredo. What are you doing just standing there? Come on! The limo driver isn't going to wait there forever! Hurry! Fabian and Nina are already inside waiting for Trudy and Ramona! Fortunately, they brought Tomato Tarts unlike you who decided they were 'too sweet'. Come on!" Amber whined.

(Sorry if Amber is OOC. I needed something like this to happen. I didn't know who to do it better than  
Amber who, remember, had relationship problems with Alfie and was high maintenance.)

Alfie jumped and her sudden outburst and squeaked, "Ye-Yes, honey. I'll be inside soon enough!" He turned around frantically and tripped to go to the car. Amber who was satisfied /mad about what she had said walked back inside.

Yes, remember, Alfie is a child at heart and a businessman too so he is mature yet childish..

As Amber huffed and stomped back inside she thought, _Poor Alfie, I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. I should go apolo- Wait. Is that my make-up running I feel? Daily make-up check!_

* * *

(Another) Meanwhile…

Nina stood in front of the hallway mirror, still, adjusting her dress from which Amber messed up by attacking her when she felt a pair of cold hands cold her eyes.

"Guess who…" the voice whispered trying to sound American but failed. Miserably.

Nina knew who and decided to tease the "voice".

"Hmm…I don't know…Could this possibly be Alfie?"

They spun her around and kissed her forehead. Fabian wondered aloud, " One, do I really sound like Alfie… Two, would he kiss you?"

Nina toyed with Fabian and shrugged her shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek and 'assured' him, "No and possibly."

"You missed my lips!" play-pouted Fabian puckering his lips in Nina's face

"Well…" Nina trailed. "You'll have to catch me first!"

As she said that, she took off in full-sprint out the door, nearly knocking over Alfie, and saw a glimpse of Fabian still puckering his lips about to chase her. When she turned around again to see if he was still chasing her, she tripped on something and landed on something, or someone, hard and buff.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Nina apologized

"No, it's my fault. I didn't look where I was going." ? assured

"Whatever floats your boat. Anyway, hi. I'm Nina. Nina Rutter. And you are…?" she introduced

"'Whatever floats your boat'", he mimicked. "AH, yes. Hi, my name is…

* * *

Teehee!

Who's the mystery hottie?

I'll put up a picture next chapter when someone enters a guy for the character contest.

PM me for details

Hey!

I still need reviews and ideas.

Remember: CHARACTER CONTEST!

Deadline: Umm… May 10th or until I gets really good one..

Thanks,

Allison(:


	3. Character Contest!

So if you have been reading this story.

You must realize there is a character contest.

Here's the format.

* * *

Character Full Name:

Nickname:

Character Hair Color:

Character Eye Color:

What is he/she known for(Ex. Patricia is the bad girl, etc):

Are they American or British:

Crush:

Short Bio:

And you must include a picture.

* * *

I need at least one boy and girl.

Brother and sister perhaps.

Please enter.

PM me for questions and to turn in your "application".

Toodles! (:


	4. Discontinued completelyAdopt?

Hi guys! Allison here, I changed my username.. And my interests. I still love House of Anubis. But anywho, back to the news… I have decided to discontinue this story completely. I actually will be starting a 1D love story soon. If you want, you can adopt this story… But anyway, yes. I will be writing a 1D love story. All I need is a girl character. If you wanna help… PM me suggestions and who they will be shipped with. I need help! Leave suggestions in the reviews too. J J


End file.
